Blazblue: Continuum Shift Variable
by Restriction666
Summary: A mysterious young man falls from the sky and into the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi after the events of Calamity Trigger, why is he here? What does he want?


N/A: Welcome to this Blazblue: Continuum Shift fanfic, I am your host Restriction 666. Since I am rather new in this business, I would like to say that I might make mistakes, so constructive criticisim will be much appreciated to improve my work. Second of all, none of the materials/terms/characters pertaining to the Blazblue universe belong to me and thus no copyright infringement is intended, also I would like to note that this is a rather serious fanfic that pertains to the plot of Blazblue. Well then, now that this is cleared up, please enjoy the fanfic.

Prologue: The Conversation

?/?

System: Back-up system download status updated, confirming subject having stored and preserved at 65.12534% of the data and rising.

TA: Why did the Master Unit save that human?

TB: I'm afraid I don't understand, what do you mean?

TC: No, unable to comprehend previous statement.

System: Compressing Material Memory by 25%, spreading excess data through neural area 53 to 72, data capacity increased by 60%, now reaching 81.354653%, optimal storage capacity has been reached, beginning interruption of download.

TA: He is but an element in the continuity, one destined to perish at the hand of Ragna the Bloodedge, what does the Master Unit sees in that boy?

TB: Ah, about that, I'm not too sure myself, but it seems that the subject has tremendous mental capacities and data storage space...besides, as long as the 'replacement' does not fail, there shouldn't be a problem with disturbing the continuity.

TC: Yes, the subject has assimilated over 80% of the Master Unit's back-up data without sustaining any noticeable mental or motor damage...substitute has successfully passed Phase 725 following the planned programming and adapted itself to the anomaly named Noel Vermillion...?

System: Warning...Warning...Tsukuyomi Unit has confirmed to be activated...offense of the Take-Mikazuchi has failed...unable to pass to Phase 726...

TA: It appears...that the continuity has been broken...

TB: This is getting interesting, and it appears the anomaly 'Noel Vermillion' has also gotten something as well.

TC: Yes, Noel Vermillion has obtained the Azure; synchronization to the Boundary has been confirmed...?

System: Error...Error...An anomaly has been detected in the system, download has resumed regardless of advice, minor damage detected within neural area 75 and 99...download confirmed to be at 90% and rising...

TA: I-Impossible! At this rate, the subject will sustain irreparable damage! Cut the connection right away!

TB: Well, this is rather troublesome, at this rate...

TC: No, connection cannot be severed...unable to cut off power...Error...Error...

System: Download complete, releasing subject from Takama-hagara...confirmed to be currently travelling through the Boundary...reaching designated destination in T-Minus 20 seconds...T-Minus 10 seconds...T-Minus 5 seconds...

TA: What? How could we lose control of the situation so easily?

TB: It looks like we can only observe him now, he assimilated the Master Unit's backup data, there's nothing else we can do.

TC: Yes, resuming observation of the subject...

01/01/2200 -3:00AM

Above the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi, a comet appears from a rift through the Boundary and rushes towards the lower districts of the city before crashing in an isolated area, followed by multiple explosions all around Kagutsuchi.

This event would later be known as the terrorist bombings incident and put the population of Kagutsuchi in such a state of fear that they would forget about celebrating the New Year, already shaken by the mysterious pentacle that appeared above the city at midnight.

With the Novus Orbis Librarium, the organization supervising the world and otherwise known as the Library by the general public remaining silent about the matter, people began speculating and producing theories of their own, before long, one name were on the lips of everyone: 'Ragna the Bloodedge', the legendary SS class criminal who already destroyed two Library branches on his own and instilled fear upon the world, the largest bounty known to man assigned to his head.

However, through the chaos that ensued with these series of traumatic events only a few were able to see the comet that landed in an uninhabited area of Kagutsuchi in the lower slums near the Kaka Clan village, those who saw the celestial body fall were now intrigued by the mysterious element that had landed in Kagutsuchi.

In the crater left by the impact of the comet, a kneeling young man slowly becomes visible as the dust cloud surrounding him dissipates.

He is wearing beige and gold outlined trench coat with a large collar along with boots with crosses on the vamps and a peaked cap with the same color scheme, his cap also sports a beige plastic visor with golden outlines on the front, his short hair black as the night and his azure irises glowing brightly, luminous circuits coursing through them as countless amounts of data courses through his mind.

Blazblue: Continuum Shift Variable

[The Variable is now in Play]

Character Profile:

Nils Celsius

Birthplace: Sweden

Birthday: 1st April

Hobbies: Archery

Dislikes: Megalomaniacs

[Jutsu Shiki Heisou] (Armagus): 生地要塞-鉄羽 [Kiji Yousai –Tetsune] (Arcis Inducto-Tetsune)

Drive: Heaven's Temper

-Employs masterful discipline and reflexes to delay powerful physical strikes, confuse opponents with unpredictable timing and strength.

789

456

123

Specials:

Angel Word-Blessed Whisper (236+D): Throws a series of wind-elemental daggers made of solidified wind, delayable for 30 frames, daggers flies across screen when fully delayed and remove 1 guard premier on block.

Angel Word-Holy Serenity (214+D): Performs a water-elemental sliding kick followed by a rising kick from the ground, delayable for 30 frames, removes 1 guard premier per strike on block when fully delayed.

Angel Word-Sanctified Wisdom (236+B): Performs a earth-elemental strong stomp that creates a ground bound shockwave, delayable for 35 frames, causes spikes to rise from the ground and removes two guard premiers on block, hits only ground bound targets when not delayed.

Angel Word-Sacred Power (263+D): Performs a powerful fire-elemental rising kick, delayable for 40 frames, flies across the screen, has wall bouncing properties and removes 2 guard premiers on block when fully delayed, full invincibility on execution, can be performed in midair, cannot move or use any attacks except for Purified Light on recovery.

Angel Word-Purified Light (214+B): Performs a lightning-elemental driving kick, delayable for 30 frames, removes 1 guard premier on block and has bouncing properties when fully delayed, can be performed in midair, hits multiple hits when performed in midair.

Angel Word-Saint's Step (263+C): Performs a holy-elemental short ranged flash step punch through the opponent, delayable for 40 frames, removes 2 guard premiers on block and travels across the screen when fully delayed.

Grabs:

BC: Grabs the opponent by the neck and performs a chokeslam, has bouncing properties when executed on the ground, performs a diving chokeslam in midair.

4+BC: Grabs the opponent by the neck, then swings the opponent backwards and slams them on the ground, has bouncing properties on the ground.

Distortion Drives:

Divine Law-Decreed Sentence (412364+D): Performs a hand thrust, follows with a barrage of elemental punches and kicks from all directions concluded by a powerful light-elemental punch that blows the target away if it connects, delayable for 20 frames after super flash, removes one Guard Premier on block.

Divine Law-Adjudged Destruction (214214+D): All Drive and Specials remove guard premiers without the need of delaying, but leaves openings for counterattack on miss, drains a gauge above Heat Gauge.

Divine Law-Redemption Purge (236236+D): Fires a dagger of wind towards the opponent, closes in if it connects and proceeds to grabs the opponent by the neck as beams of different elements rain down, attracted by the dagger to form a dome of ether-elemental energy before removing the dagger and causing the dome to explode, the dagger throw is delayable for 30 frames after super flash and flies across the screen when fully delayed.

Astral Heat:

Heavenly Punishment-Spiritual Banisher (618346+D): Performs a flying knee that can be delayed for 30 frames after super flash. If it connects, Nils will summon an ornate ceremonial bow called (事象兵器アークエネミー) Jishou Heki Arch Enemy: (追放し矢)Tsuiya – (大国主) Okuninushi or Nox Nyctores: Arcus Expello-Okuninushi from thin air. He will then proceed to fire the bow multiple times as portals open in front of him, beams of light are fired from the portals and flies towards the opponent, twisting their paths in unpredictable patterns as they progressively knock the opponent in the air, Nils then concludes by firing a charged arrow of light that shatters open a white hole leading to the Boundary that tears the target apart before closing in and banishing the target from reality as he turns around, six 'wings' of his mastered elements appearing on his back briefly before vanishing as the bow disappears from his hand.

Uniform:

Body: Beige and gold outlined turnover collared Trench Coat over beige and gold outlined 19th century-style Battledress.

Head: Beige and gold outlined Peaked Cap (officer cap) and a beige and gold outlined visor.

Footwear: Beige and gold outlined boots with gold outlines and crosses on the vamps (front).

Accessories: -Brown leather belt with gold buckle around waist level.

-Beige and gold outlined fingerless gloves.

-Silver pocket watch, stored in Trench Coat left pocket.

-Silver feather-shaped ring with a sapphire encased in its center on left index.

Armagus/Nox Nyctores:

Arcis Inducto-Tetsune: The Armagus consists of his coat, gloves and boots, which enhances his natural physical abilities which are approximately at Shaolin monk level due to hard traning. Tetsune increases his speed, along with his punching and kicking power, allowing him to perform incredible feats such as grasping blades barehanded mostly without any damage and kicking through buildings as though they are made of cardboard. The drawback of using this Armagus is that it drains him of his physical sense of pain, meaning that he has to rely on his judgment to evaluate if he can still fight or if he must retreat, or he could die without knowing it. The Armagus was assigned to him during the Ikaruga Civil War, where he joined the Melee Infantry division before being reassigned to the Intelligence Department near the end of the war.

Arcus Expello-Okuninushi: A Nox Nyctores classified a 事象封兵器(Jishou Fuuheki) [Nox Signum], a type of Nox Nyctores that was born in the depths of the 狭間 (Hazama) [Edge] from a natural accumulation of lost souls that formed the weapon over time; it possesses greater power than most Nox Nyctores due to its natural formation. It has a passive skill that further enhances his physical [erformance amd gives the ability to open rifts to the Boundary, which can be used as an offensive weapon as the rifts tear down the physical body of a target while attempting to transport it. Nils obtains the Nox when he fully assimilates the back-up data of the Master Unit and travels to the Edge to find it not too far from the area where Hakumen, the Susanoo Unit was once held.

A/N: Alright, I guess that would be enough for an introductory chapter, I hope the description was good enough for the character to be actually believable, well then, please review if you wish and let us meet in the next chapter, see you around.


End file.
